Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by EllieLover19
Summary: A Spellie Season 7 Fic. A diffrent take on what could've happened between Ellie and Spinner if Marco was trying to help them both out in the love department. Post-Jesse and Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Spellie season 7 fic that starts off at the end of season 6. I am a complete Spane fan (Spinner/Jane), but also a Spellie fan; and I noticed the writers could've probably worked them in in season 7. Since they didn't, I took the liberty to do it myself. Enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

"**Don't You Want Me?" Ep. 619 **

_**Campus Pub**_

Marco dropped his dollar bill in the tip cup before leaving with the plate of nachos. He rejoined Ellie on the far side of the bar; she was stacking plastic drink cups into mini pyramids.

"Did you tip?" she asked, getting a few nachos from the plate as Marco set them on the bar. "Or is every single penny still going to your dad?"

"Tip, I did, but I also have one for you," Marco said, Ellie began nibbling on the cheese covered chips. "When boy hunting, try to look like you're having fun."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She was still in the process of finding someone, post-Jesse.

Ever since they broke up and he started dating Paige, she'd been in a bit of a slump. Even when she found out they too had called it quits, her mood didn't seem to lighten

One of the main reasons Marco brought her out to the pub that night was to get a rise out of her; make her happy again. She might've even met someone. But at the boring rate she was going, it was becoming less and less likely.

"Look, I'm doing things at my own pace, okay. We just broke up, I need time."

"Ellie, it's almost been two weeks."

"Okay, I need more time then," Ellie concluded. Marco shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey guys," came Spinner. He immediately spotted the nachos. "Ooh food." He reached in between Ellie and Marco and scooped up a few chips.

"I see you made it. Thought you weren't coming." Marco said.

"Yeah, well you invited me, and I had nothing better to do than to feel sorry for myself; so I decided to come."

Spinner was admittedly still broken up about the situation with Paige. Even though he chose to walk away from her "friends with benefits" offer, some part of him wished he hadn't. He wondered whether she would've eventually chosen him over Jesse; he wondered if she was actually ready to be with him fully and not beneficially.

Now he'd never know, because he walked away. Because of his immediate need to be in a _full-fledged_ relationship after Darcy, he walked away.

He needed to get over her. He needed to get over this thing he felt for Paige.

"Good for you Spin, at least you're having a some what positive attitude." Marco said, signifying his comment more to Ellie than Spinner himself.

"Still in your…funk?" Spinner looked to Ellie.

"Yeah, mostly because of your dear Paigie, but I digress."

"Paige and I are over. That's for sure." Spinner muttered, as if saying the words would mean he'd actually have to except them.

"Well, so are me and Jesse," Ellie sulked.

"Okay, it's getting a little too depressing over here. I'm gonna go hang out with our other friends, you two just… do whatever." Marco waved them off and walked away.

"Other friends?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah. Paige, Alex, Jay and his new girlfriend decided to tag along." Ellie explained. She and Spinner turned to see Marco joining them at their table.

Sure enough, there she sat, right next to Alex.

"Great, she's here." Spinner gestured to Paige.

"Yep. You know she and Alex are back together."

"Huh, I'm not surprised. Paige doesn't seem to know who or what she wants these days."

"Hmm,"

As much as he didn't want it to, it bothered Spinner to see Paige laughing and giggling with someone else who wasn't him. If Ellie hadn't filled him in, he probably would've figured out on his own that she and Alex had gotten back together. They were holding hands under the table, giggling, smiling at each other; Spinner was surprised they weren't making out and putting on a striptease for the pub.

He didn't come out tonight to see his former lover fondle her new one, he came out to have fun; but if they were both in the same room, that wasn't going to happen.

"You know what, I'm outta here. I can't deal with this. Tell Marco I'll talk to him later," Spinner started off.

"Hey, wait!" Ellie called.

"What?" Spinner turned back to her.

"Yah mind if I…tag along. I'm not really in the mood to be around all of this. The crowd, the lights, I didn't even really want to come out tonight."

"Uh…sure."

"Cool," Ellie hopped off her bar stool and followed Spinner out the pub.

…

_**Del Rossi, Michalchuk, Nash Household**_

It was well past one in the morning when Marco, Paige and Alex came back to the house. Alex took Paige's offer to spend the night, mostly because she was too sleepy to make the drive home. After she and Paige went off to the downstairs bedroom, Marco thought he'd check up on Ellie. He figured she had come back to sulk and feel sorry for herself. Marco did feel a little bad about leaving her alone in her weak, boyfriendless state. He was her best friend; he shouldn't have ditched her like that (good mood or bad).

"Hey Elle," Marco lightly knocked on her bedroom door. "You up?"

She didn't respond.

Marco slowly opened the door, avoiding waking her if she were sleep.

"Elle," he repeated before opening the door completely.

"Wait no. Stay down," Ellie was in her bed, someone was lying next to her. She quickly threw her covers over the stranger before Marco had a chance to see who it was.

Fortunately, that person didn't have a problem revealing their identity.

"What is it?" the boy said, removing the bed sheets from his face.

It was Spinner.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

**Circa: "Standing In The Dark" Subplot Snippet. **

"Ellie, please leave me alone about it."

"Come on, I really think he could be good for you."

"I don't care; I'm still in a relationship. Good for me or not, I'm not interested." Marco made his way into the kitchen, hoping Ellie would get the hint: not to follow him.

"Relationship?" she said almost shocked, joining her annoyed friend by the coffee maker. "Marco, your anniversary was two days ago; the guy didn't even call."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, you were pretty bitter about it 24 hours ago." Ellie folded her arms.

"So, I get bitter about a lot of stuff; that's one of the many things we have in common."

"Marco, your boy's checked out."

"What?"

"Dylan is in Switzerland, living his life, playing hockey, probably not even thinking about you."

"Ellie-"

"And know you've been thinking the same thing for the past month. _Is he gonna call? Does he remember what happened? Has he thought about me since that night? _But you've just gotta-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Ellie looked at her friend puzzled. It took her moment to realize she had made another Spinner reference; a huge knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

"You-you were talking about Spinner, weren't you?" Marco looked at his friend all inquisitively.

"What? No. Spinner?" Ellie tried to play the innocent act. Marco knew her too well to fall for it.

"You haven't seen him since…?"

"You're not gonna do this to me. We are discussing _your_ boy issues, not mine…And no, I haven't." Ellie could never figure out how he always got her to talk.

"Well…do you want to?"

"You're not doing this." The girl walked away, Marco followed.

"Come on Elle, you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything." Ellie stopped at the foot of the staircase, turning back to face her friend. "But you have to give Eric a chance."

"Ellie, Spin-""

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Ellie scurried up the steps, covering her ears.

Marco couldn't help but blush at the idea of Ellie Nash having the hots for Spinner Mason.

…

"**It's Tricky" Snippet **

"Spin, shut up." Jimmy passed the basketball to his friend.

"I'm just sayin'; she's got the looks, her music kicks. Once her demo gets passed on to some big music producer, it's bye-bye Jimmy and hello Kid Ellrick." Spinner shot the ball towards the hoop; it bounced off the rim towards Jimmy.

"Demo? Kid Ellrick? Wow, you really thought that one out." Jimmy reached down for the ball.

"I'm just kidding, man. You'll lay down some kick ass rap track and the two of you will blow everyone off the stage. Maybe even teach Craig a thing or two at the next Sound Showcase."

"Hmm, you think so?" Jimmy chuckled, throwing the ball back to his friend.

"Yeah," Spinner caught it. "You and your lady will go far." He sighed, putting on a faint smile.

"Well, you don't seem ecstatic about that possibility." Jimmy took notice.

"Yeah, well…never mind." Spinner shot the ball at the basket again, he missed.

"Still haven't called her yet, huh?"

"No, I mean I want to, it's just… we were both pretty messed up that night. Whether what happened was supposed to mean something or…just a cheap hook-up to her, I don't know. But I'm not sure if I wanna find out."

"Dude, you can't let what happened with Paige hold you back from getting with someone else. You, like Ellie, deserve someone. And you'll never know if she, or any other girl, may be that someone if you don't call." The basketball once again made its way to Jimmy's chair. He picked it up and made his shot for the hoop.

The ball swooped through the net perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Been a while. I know, but here's chapter 3**

**Death or Glory Pt. 1**

**As Spinner sets his sights on Ellie, some personal issues and strange pains may keep him from getting closer to her.**

It might've taken him three months, but he was finally ready. He was ready to call. Jimmy was right, how would he know if Ellie was "the one" if he never bothered to talk to her. He'd thought about her so many times before, but never grew the balls to actually call. But there he stood, cell phone in hand dialing the Michalchuk, Del Rossi, Nash household.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought, putting the phone to his ear to listening to the rings.

"Hello?" Ellie answered on the fourth ring. A huge knot formed in the pit of Spinner's stomach.

"Hey, Ellie. It's me-" there was a pop and then the dial tone rang through the speaker of the phone. Spinner was cut off.

Worse, Ellie had hung up on him.

…

Ellie stood by the phone, completely shocked. A strange jolt rushed through her body as she gripped the wireless phone. Completely out of impulse, she hit the **off **button; disconnecting Spinner's call to the house.

She couldn't believe now was the time he decided to call. Months had gone by; a holiday came and went, and now he decided to call.

She couldn't believe it.

_Better late than never_, she found herself thinking. But that was wrong, he should've called sooner.

"Hey," came Marco. His voice shook her out of thought. "Who was that?" he asked, coming to her side.

"Oh…um…wrong number." Ellie lied. She placed the phone on the holder and walked off.

Marco knew his friend too well. Her body language suggested differently.

He tapped the **recall** button on the phone and Spinner's cell number appeared.

"Oh boy,"

**(Opening Credits)**

Jimmy was lifting weights in the newly built boy's training room. It didn't take long for Spinner to find him; he spent most of his afternoons there.

"Hey," Jimmy nearly said through gritted teeth as he lifted 15 pound weights

"Hey," Spinner nodded, taking a seat on the bench across his friend. Jimmy set the weights down by his chair. He grabbed his towel on the other bench and dabbed the sweat from his forehead. "What's up?'

"Nothing," Spinner brushed his hands through his hair and stared off into space.

"So you just came here to say hey?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Spinner sulked.

"Okay Spin, I've known you for a while; so if something's bothering you, I pretty much know when."

"Nothing's-" Spinner started, but he looked at Jimmy. He raised a brow. "Okay," he sighed. "I called Ellie yesterday,"

"Congrads man," Jimmy smiled, lightly punching Spinner in the shin. "How'd it go?"

"Didn't go anywhere, she hung up on me." Spinner remained sulking.

"Oh…sorry man. Bummer." Jimmy's congratulatory smile disappeared.

"Yeah,"

"Can't really say I blame her though," Jimmy picked up the weights and resumed lifting them.

"What?" Spinner frowned, looking to his friend.

"Dude, you hooked up with her, then waited three months to call. Did you honestly think it'd be that easy to just phone her up and talk?"

"A little," Spinner shrugged. Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm done. I'll leave her alone."

"Wh- that's it?" Jimmy nearly dropped the weights at the words his friend spoke. He sat them down instead. "You're not even gonna try again?"

"She made it clear she didn't want to talk to me."

"Okay. And…make her talk to you. You remember where she lives. Knock on the door and see her face-to-face; explain yourself." Jimmy insisted. "And tell her that you want another chance."

"Jimmy-" Spinner began to protest the idea.

"What could it hurt to just try again?"

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** SORRY! BUT I'M KEEPING THE STORY GOING! Hopefully…**

Spinner must've really wanted to give this a try; otherwise he wouldn't have found himself standing on the porch of Ellie and Marco's apartment in the cold. He stood there for nearly 2 minutes before knocking on the door. He had to think of a strategy, something charming and convincing that would influence Ellie to give him another chance. There was no reasonable reason why Spinner couldn't call her, that night he said he would, he was just too scared. Scared to start anything new, scared to get hurt again. Ellie probably wouldn't care nor understand, but like Jimmy said, what would hurt in trying?

Spinner knocked.

It seemed as though hours had gone by before he heard the click on the other side and the door flung open. Ellie stood there, holding the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Ellie," Spinner gasped, he didn't know what else to say. He saw the hurt in her green eyes before he could muster up anything else. In that moment, he knew that ever since that night, she'd been hurting… and it was because of him.

Ellie stared at him for a moment. Seeing him nearly made her want to slap him. She found herself beginning to slam the door in his face instead, but his hand blocked her persistency. He held the door open before it shut.

"Look, I know you hate me." was the first thing he said. _First I gotta be on her side_, Spinner thought. "But please listen… then feel free to slam the door in my face."

Ellie frowned a bit, but Spinner could tell she was willing to listen. She eased off on the door and folded her arms; her look of anger hadn't lightened at all however.

"Go ahead," she simply nodded. Spinner inhaled and exhaled… and decided to let it all flow.

"Look, what we had… what we did, it was something that was completely unexpected, for both of us. But, I'm not the kind of guy who just lets things like that slip away like they're nothing."

Ellie laughed. It was more of a sarcastic giggle than anything.

"Hmm, you could've fooled me." She said.

"I wanted to call you, I really did, I just…I didn't think you wanted to remember that night."

"Spin-"

"No, let me finish." Spinner politely interjected. Ellie raised a brow and leaned against the doorway. "I was scared, okay. Scared that you didn't want me, scared that you saw that night as just some cheap hook-up to get over your ex."

"Excuse me, but who are you to say that the decisions I made were related to Jesse?"

"I didn't say that you were!" Spinner protested. Ellie simply looked away. "Ellie, I had been through this crazy…sugar rush, I guess you could say, once Paige offered the whole friends' with benefits deal… I thought, hey here's my chance to get over Darcy and be with someone I've always wanted to."

"You've always wanted to be with Paige?" Ellie looked questionably at the boy. Spinner winced.

"Deep down… even when I was with Darcy…I kinda did," Spinner looked down to his shoes, almost as if he were ashamed.

"Wow… you men really see something in that girl that I don't." Ellie shook her head.

"Whatever," Spinner looked up. "I'm over her, anyway… I just knew you were still going through the whole break-up with Jesse and, I don't know, I just thought you were using me. I didn't wanna find out and I didn't want you to hurt me like Paige did… I just wanted to… forget, like I thought you were doing."

Ellie stood there, her arms still folded, her eyes on Spinner. Her anger had simmered a bit, she wanted to believe Spinner, she really did… but she had been lied to before and every lie had led to her being hurt.

"Spinner," she said, stepping out of the apartment and onto the porch. She had nearly forgotten the last remains of winter were still lingering in the air. She opened her mouth to talk, but Spinner interrupted again.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, okay. I just wanted you to know where I was coming from, and if you were thinking differently… I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said. Ellie looked a bit sympathetic. "As a matter of fact, I probably still wouldn't have the balls to come here and say this to you if Jimmy hadn't reminded me of something."

"Wh-What was that?" Ellie gazed up at him.

"That…ever since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about you. No matter how much I thought you didn't care about me, I just knew that… Ellie Nash was the only person that had been on my mind. Not Paige. Not Darcy… you."

Ellie's mouth had nearly dropped to the pavement. Her expression was now a mix of shock and flattery; she wasn't exactly sure which emotion better suit the gesture.

"I'm not asking you to feel the same…I just thought that you should know." Spinner said. He looked at her for a moment . She didn't say a word, she just stood there in apparent shock. "Hmm…okay…uh…judging by the look on your face… I guess I shouldn't have." Spinner concluded. He looked to his shoes again. "I'll just…I'll just go."

Spinner turned and headed off the porch. He walked away, his head still down. Ellie remained frozen.

She didn't know what to say.

…


End file.
